


Just The Two Of Us

by Syven_Siren



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Deadly Class - Freeform, Deadly Class x Reader, Drabble, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, King's Dominion, Marcus Arguello x Reader - Freeform, Marcus Arguello x You - Freeform, Marcus x Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Recreational Drug Use, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Marcus & the reader enjoy a bit of time together.Warnings: Mentions of drugs and alcohol use





	Just The Two Of Us

Laughter and plumes of smoke fill the air as your ragtag group of friends get high in the cemetery. Marcus and Billy argue with Lex about what qualifies as good music while Wille just shakes his head at their constant bickering. Petra offers you the blunt but it’s quickly stolen from her fingers by a giggling Maria who dances her way back over to Saya. They laugh loudly passing a wine bottle and the weed between them.  

Three months ago, this is not where you thought you’d be. You thought you’d still be scavenging for food and sleeping on your usual park bench. Even with all their insane antics, you couldn’t be more grateful for this group of misfits.

Rolling your eyes at how oblivious they all seem to their high intoxication, you throw the blanket you have been using at Petra. The odor of weed was becoming too strong and you feel the urge to escape; to breathe a bit of fresh air and be alone.

Stumbling your way up to the roof, you curse under your breath at how cold it’s become. Maybe you should’ve kept the blanket. Sitting on the edge of the rooftop, you can make out the distant lights that flicker through the foggy nighttime air. This is your favorite time of day. It makes it easier to sneak away from the rest of King’s Dominion.

“What are you doing out here?”

Turning, you find Marcus smiling sheepishly at you with a bottle in one hand and the blanket in the other.

“Taking in the view and trying not to fall.”

“That’d be disappointing if you did. You’re the only one I actually like here,” He jokes as he sits beside you.

Laughing softly, you turn your attention back to the city. It is especially lively tonight. The vibe of the city mirrors the rowdiness of your friends that party below. The cold air helps to dilute your high and the haziness of your mind starts to subsidize. Marcus notices you are shivering and unfolds blanket.

“Come here,” Marcus says as he opens his arms towards you. Hesitating, you question whether you should or not. If he notices your apprehension, he doesn’t say anything and just smiles at you. You give up the debate and slide towards him.

He draws you in closer, pressing you into his side as he closes the blanket around you both. Taking the bottle from him, you take a swig. You aren’t sure if it’s the alcohol or him that’s making your face heat up. Either way, you enjoy it.  

Sighing in content, you relax in his embrace. If only things could be like this peaceful all the time…but then again you both do like the chaos just a bit.

“It’s nice with just the two of us.” He whispers as he lays his head against yours. You hum softly in response. You could definitely get used to this.


End file.
